666
666 is a prominent member, perhaps the oldest or the newest, its unknown, but is one of the most powerful members of the Ahijados, and a personal assassin, as well as a spy for the Primera of the Espada Afilado. Later on after the events of the reversal of the Plinian Eruption, 666 is seen still working as one of the closest, secret and powerful weapons at her disposal, as he will appear at her most dire hour or when she needs not to dirty her hands with an affair or battle she'd not enjoy. Appearance: For those who see him, he is comprised of a well-toned build to fit his eloquent crimson armor over his forearms and torso, a dark black cloak hugged all along his body down to ragged ends near his crimson plated boots. He also dons a hood, that covers his facial features like most Ahijados members. Underneath his hood, if ever seen, has a long flow of spiky black hair kept over his ears and along his shoulders, yellow eyes burn brightly whenever angered but usually keeps them a dull tint, has a pair of 'ram-type' horns representing the remains of his mask, coming from the back of his skull hovering over his jawline and chin, is seen to have a pale complexion as well. His ressurected form has not been seen by anyone alive other than the Primera and his Fraccion, and is composed of gray and red plated armor that is woven as a organic material, black talons on both of his hands and feet are present, his face is contorted into a demonic-looking effigy, and dons a large, two-handed sword with jagged edges and a box-edged shaped guard. Personality: None to speak of, the personality is almost void and null as far as all the Ahijados are concerned, almost a mindless serving shell with only the instincts to kill and serve the Primera and the Cult's cause. During battle, he tends to radiate a killing intent like none other, if anyone catches a glimpse of his eyes, they glare with almost a passionate look of murder and wanton destruction. He is nearly always keeping his distance from his Primera, mostly to give him an edge against any would-be attackers against the Primera a little less guard against him, or to thoroughly surprise those she wishes executed. But its never out of disrespect but more out of reverence, seeing her as more of a god, leading the next generation into a pinnacle of power, its utopia at hand and would bring about a new world devoid of useless humans and Soul Reapers. History: A being of enigmatic fear, and unknown past, 666 was a name given by the Primera for unknown reasons of now, the number not even found on his body, but more out of a sense he retains no real name or identity of his own, thoroughly convincing anyone he is just another sword for her to use. Its also speculated he is one of the most senior beings that was seen at the dawn of the Ahijados, even said to have clashed with the Espada during the war against Aizen's Arrancar army. But its also speculated he's been a newer intiate, found in the dune wastes of Hueco Mundo's desert by the Primera herself, handpicked to be her top assassin and spy, forever standing in her dominant shadow to strike at her enemies and execute those who seek to betray her. His power however could be testified by Findor Carias, having first handedly sparred and fought against this being to test his strength, however the outcome of this battle is left vague and inconclusive, whether its out of respect for his opponent or shame of his defeat is also unclear, though for someone to look unscathed against one of the Primera's Fraccion and live, is a feat worthy of fear and respect. Powers/Abilities: Immense Spiritual Power: Due to being a long-lived, or prodigious member, or both, 666 has a great amount of Spiritual Energy, able to mask it or flare its amazing Pressure, able to overcome most average Lieutenants and stand on par with any Junior Captain of the Gotei 13 easily. He displays this during his debut in Yūrei Ōkoku when he engaged Kukkyōna Hayate, narrowly missing a mortal blow while expertly concealing his presence and Spiritual Power during combat, as he successfully had done to the Punisher prior to his latter opponent's arrival. He then later displays this when combatting V-14, having successfully ambushed them and fought them all simultaneously to a stalemate. Later, he even fought a number of prodigious unranked Soul Reapers, prespiring enough Spiritual Power to make all of them hesitate and feel the dense weight of his presence, even as he stated he was ordered to hold back his powers on his superior's commands. It wasn't until some time later, when the Primera "unshackled" him verbally by attacking the Sennin Butai's unofficial leader, Jigen, that he released enough initial Spiritual Power that it mimicked that of a meteor both in size and strength, destroying the well honed defensive technique his opponent laid before him timely. Immense Strength: Is able to launch powerful physical strikes, he can overpower even the strongest of beings, and land incredible punches that could decimate a city block easily. Master Swordsmanship: Capable of countering experienced swordsman, he is able to make quick, decisive strikes and counterstrikes against his opponents, able to match them with quick movements and powerful sword strikes, able to insert physical strikes of his body at any time or acrobatically dodge opponent's techniques. Cero: While his Cero ''is not the strongest known, he is able to conjur a dark red ''Cero ''with a wide radius of range and power, capable of decimating large amounts of landscape, taking a good city block in a single strike. He demonstrates this when he turned his ''Cero ''upon Captain Hayate, destroying both the considerably sized Mausoleum, but also a good portion of the cityscape proximate to his target. '''Bala': A condensed, bullet-like version of the Cero, it moves typically 20x faster than any Cero ''can move, excluding the Cero that specialize in speed. The radius of impact is much more narrow due to the technique being about the size of the user's fist when launched, but the amazing speed makes up for the sheer size and explosion that a ''Cero ''can create. His ''Bala, is also the color of dark red when unreleased. Pesquisa: Is said to be one of the greatest trackers, it is unknown how he uses this particular technique, usually reserved for Espada ''ranked individuals, however he can use it to such a depth he can gauge power levels of his enemies by just staring at his opponents or in the general direction of spiritual powered entities. '''Sonido': His use of Sonido is terrifying, whispered as 'The Primera's Shadow,' he is capable of appearing at his Primera's side within an instant, whether to serve or to defend his master, he will arrive at almost every conflict his milady goes to unless purposely told to stave his arrival. His use of Sonido gives him the ability to literally create 'Clones' one of the highest caliber uses of the technique, able to create up to 3 clones at a time, unlike the former Espada # 7, who was able to create 5 clones at a time. He can also create nearly a dozen tangible afterimages within a circle around his enemies, more of a psychological attack and good for evasion than a literal ambush maneuver. Zanpakutō Susurrar Demonios (しご天魔 shigo tenma, Jap Lit Translation, "Murmuring Evil Spirit,"; Spanish Lit Translation, "Whispering Demon."): Susurrar Demonios's Sealed form pertains to a pair of ornate hilts, unlike katana hilts, they have no guard and are made of a metalic material rather than wood or bound by cloth, the pommels have small clasps that allow the practitioner to clasp onto a small belt wrapped around the waist. Ressureccion Form: Upon uttering the release command, "Ejecutar(Execute), Susurrar Demonios," synchronized with combining both of his hilts' pommels together, a incredibly high amount of Dark Red Spiritual Power is released, cause a chaotic whirlwind of crimson energy going all the way into the sky and causing red electricity to form above, to circle around him before dissipating, revealing the above detailed appearance, showing a much more devilish appearance than imagined. Ressureccion's Passive Abilities: Abarca Cero (Literal Translation, "Absolute Zero."): A Cero with almost no means of escaping, only the highest skilled combatants in speed and evasion can hope to live, or ones of incredible defensive power, or a power capable of countering it. Forming a normal sized sphere of energy at the beginning of his Cero on the tip of his sword, it suddenly splits horizontally for a mere 3 seconds for a good 300 meters in each direction, before discharging at a immensely fast speed, devestating the entire earth and sky before it, incinerating everything in its path, not ending in an explosion but slowly condensing and shrinking in size after travelling 2 kilometers or so, before dissipating at the end of the road. Said to be such a terrifying Cero, that the Primera forbids him to use this technique if she is nearby, due to its amazing destructive power. Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Afilado Category:Bleach: The Children of Izanami Category:Bleach: The War of Four Category:Deep Cover Ops Category:V-14 Category:Sennin Butai Category:Inner Circle Category:Ahijados